Transmissions, in particular automated transmissions are known from vehicle engineering. Twin-clutch transmissions are used in vehicles, for example, to facilitate a gear shifting without any interruption of the tractive force. Twin-clutch transmissions of this kind, in particular, have twin- or combi-clutch systems.
Such twin-clutch systems are actuated via at least one clutch-release system. In this context, every clutch-release system or the bearing for each clutch can be mounted on the clutch cover or in the clutch bell housing. This increases the requirement for rigidity for each clutch cover, in order to be able to absorb the force acting on the particular clutch cover. The need arises, in particular, for a cover-mounted bearing when using a traction-slip control for the clutches.